Recurring Desires
by Mocha-Berrytan
Summary: Whilst fighting Grimmjow claims ownership of Ichigo, however, his innerhollow disagrees and begins to try and deter the espada, but what does he really want? Rated M for violence and yaoi, IchiHichiXGrimm oneshot


Recurring desires

_--_

_A fanfiction written by Natalie Atkinson for Jade Gurney, happy birthday bitch! This is a one-shot, none of the characters belong to me._

_--_

He felt the cool blade slice through him once more. A blood curdled scream gurgled from his throat and he felt a spasm of pain erupt from his right leg, he glanced down and was only greeted by the cruel sight of bright blue hair. His leg twitched and his lips parted in a breathless moan as the male felt a tongue brush over his recent wound, eliciting only more pain, causing him to spasm once more. **"I thought you said you were strong, Shinigami**" The voice was deep, arrogant and unwanted. The fact that his attacker and harasser did not even bother to use his name aggravated him, a rusted arm lifted and the heavy blade within it sliced down. The movement was slow and so he was not surprised when Grimmjow had dodged it. He turned sharply, though his recently damaged leg forebode him from doing much else.

"**I have a name, Espada-scum!"** The injured shinigami shouted at the tall and much more powerful person before him, his words were drenched with poison and the will to fight on; however this foolish bravery was simply a front. His 'courage' dwindled as Grimmjow approached, his eyes shrunk a little with a perturbed fear he could not quite name nor comprehend.

"**You name is Kurosaki Ichigo, and you belong to me!" **Number 6 bellowed, his lucid words were followed by a maniacal laughter which made the blue haired frenzy seem more than just a little mad. **"You are**_** mine**_**!"** He hissed after his laughter had quelled, taking his final step towards Ichigo his hand reached out and roughly clasped the weak boy's uniform, a sadistic grin slapped onto the espada's features. The mad-man tugged the shinigami into close quarters, where their lips braced each other but an embrace was not initiated.

"**I belong to no one"** Ichigo spat harshly, much to Grimmjow's pleasure.

"**You belong to me"** He persisted with the crude idea and not wanting another idiotic response he pressed further forward and finally clasped the teenager in a kiss, sliding in his tongue so that he could explore the young male further. Grimmjow pressed his hips into Ichigo's, earning him another moan, and one of his hands trailed down to clasp the orange-haired males bruised and battered hip. Ichigo whined pathetically and the grip on his sword loosened, gradually it became so unapparent that the heavy blade fell from his palm and sliced into the ground beside him. The shinigami didn't want to give in; he didn't want to be controlled. To lose a battle like this, the fact they were kissing, he could feel the embarrassment creep up to his cheeks like an un-wanted disease seeking entrance into his body.

His body was decorated with deep purple bruises, slashes adorning his limbs and blood created beautiful yet unseen patterns on the dark materials of his uniform and seeped into his tanned skin. Though, he still did not want to give in. The long kiss was occasionally broken for gasps of air and he felt a moan breath out of him involuntarily, this encouraged Grimmjow and it was only a matter of moments before he felt a large hand roughly grope his arse. **"I'd rather die than be yours"** He managed to find a gap amongst their attachment so he could protest once more, the corners of his eyes began to shroud black and his iris' swam with a bright gold hue.

As this had started to happen Grimmjow backed off and retrieved his sword, taking up a stance as he felt Ichigo's power swarm with an unknown urgency. Ichigo rose his hand almost robotically, brushing it over his face. A familiar white essence formed and solidified over his face, creating a strange mask that although alien to Grimmjow also seemed memorable. Ichigo leant down and picked the sword up once more, it was only a matter over moments before a blast of black and red energy was shot at Grimmjow, causing him to grunt as he was just able to avoid damage.

"**So what if Kurosaki Ichigo belongs to you, I don't care if you bought him off the black market or just stabbed him in the heart. You stupid Arrancar bastard, think you own the world 'cause you got me a little beaten up?"** The Shinigami's voice had changed, taken on a more playful tone, and was riddled with strange tones that made it almost seem as if the male now standing in front of the Espada was not even Ichigo. **"Zangetsu belongs to no one!"** He growled and yet another blast was produced, though as Grimmjow stepped to avoid it he felt the world around him change and he was almost sick as the floor swirled with unfamiliar patterns.

The ground turned into grey cement blocks, surrounded by bright blue sky and oddly angled buildings, Grimmjow stumbled and then cried out as the powerful move carved a harsh burn into his right arm. He closed his eyes, squeezing his lids shut, in a desperate bid to pretend this was not actually happening, but when he opened them another strange sight greeted his much abused vision. A deathly pale creature, clad in what seemed to be Ichigo's bankai outfit, though the clothing colours were inverted sort of like the garments Gin or Aizen often wore. White material, bound with a black sash. A confused expression now reigned over his previous smile and he reached out, trying to touch the creature, to see if it was real.

"**Ichigo is weak" **

Grimmjow looked up as the beast spoke, noticing how its white hair was styled like Ichigo's, it had the same tainted voice which had defied him only seconds before he was thrown into this strange oddity of a place and he also controlled the same eyes. **"That's why he is mine-"**

"**Ichigo is weak because I held back his power, you fool! He belongs to no one. We belong to **_**no one**_**!"** Hichigo shouted at the mystified espada and then proceeded to lift his leg and swing, enabling his foot to bond to the un-protected side of his face. Grimmjow winced as he felt the connection and was sent flying across the roof he was now situated on. His body rolled and finally crashed in the centre of the roof, his back against the delightfully cold and rough substance. He stared up at the sky, bemused at the fact the clouds seemed to move side-ways and up, instead of across. The bizarre feeling of serenity which had over come him was soon shattered as Hichigo re-appeared before him and leant down, resting himself on the fallen mans chest.

He leant down and pressed a short kiss to Grimmjow's lips, it was now the espada's turn to blush and wish he could not give up. But in such a strange environment his arms did not want to move and his body did not wish to dispute with aggression. The corners of Hichigo's lips tugged into a hard-headed grin as he noticed how defeated the boisterous arrancar had become, though was somewhat glad that he did not need to fight within Ichigo's already fragile mind. Hichigo tilted his head to the side playfully as he slowly began to take off the 'strong' male's jacket, he knew he didn't actually need to as the clothing did not cover much, but he enjoyed abusing the easily obtained power he had recently received.

"**You're confused and so do not react"**

He whispered, leaning down to let himself trail butterfly like kisses over Grimmjow's chest, stopping as he reached the mans nipple. He smirked almost in victory as he began to suckle on the sensitive area, smearing the hardened bud with his tongue before nipping on it, his dangerously sharp teeth threatening to damage. The espada's back arched so that his chest lifted into the touches, his lips quivered and he turned, only now gaining the courage to object. **"I want to do this to Ichigo…You think I'm going to let you do this?"** He turned his head sharply to the side, embarrassed that he was not only now getting sexually harassed, but because his voice was so weak and quiet. Hichigo chuckled at this comment and sat straight once more, amused by Grimmjow's recently fabricated emotional attachment to his counterpart.

With slick movements Hichigo got up and stood, drawing the sword from the sheath he had on his hip. He glared down at the espada and pointed the sword towards him, angling it with a sharp twist. **"Don't ever claim we are yours again, Espada-scum"** He grumbled and with one sharp movement he brought the sword down, piercing Grimmjow's chest. The blue-haired male jerked and coughed a little blood as he felt the cool metal ruin his heart, in turn damaging the rest of his organs. The brick and mortar of the buildings began to crumble and fall; the sky shrouded and became night as he felt his body descend into what he assumed hell. Whilst his body was plunging against the air he closed his eyes, feeling whatever essence of life he had leave him.

But, when blue irises were once more revealed he found himself standing, deadly close to a familiar person. His hands were clasping the male's uniform and their lips were painfully close, Grimmjow felt the urge to press forward and claim Ichigo, though was shocked as he heard the words:

"_**I belong to no one"**_

Stumble out of Ichigo's lips, his own face curled with pleasure. The espada was no longer hurt, he did not care that de-ja-vu had hit him like a large truck, though was sure that if the scene played out like last time he would be beaten once more. So, half dejectedly he nodded with a grunt. **"Just let me fuck you, Shinigami" **He tugged on the torn and battle worn items his 'partner' chose to protect his body with and pulled them into the embrace Grimmjow had been wishing for as he had previously fallen.


End file.
